


On the road

by Lhaewiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean almost regrets the day Sam taught Castiel how to make photos with a cell phone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I snapshotted some photos with my cell from my dad's car. [Tumblr post here](http://lhaewiel.tumblr.com/post/25990695305/on-the-road-dean-almost-regrets-the-day-sam).

**On the Road**

Dean almost regrets the day Sam taught Castiel how to make photos with a cell phone. Ever since, the angel has been making photos of pretty much everything and everyone. In that moment he can’t stand anymore the clicking sound of the cell phone camera.  
\- Sam, make him stop, I’m driving and…  
Words die in his mouth, as he notices that Sam - currently in the backseat, he’s doing research work on a case - is actually giving Castiel more tips on how to make good photos. The latter is quite intrigued, while he snapshots views from the frontseat of the Impala.  
The hunter sighs, he should have known this would come. He curses a bit, giving a stern look at his right, where Castiel is looking perplexed.  
\- I do not understand. The picture is blurred.  
The tone in his voice shows disappointment. Sam tries to cheer him up, shrugging.  
\- You’ll do better next time, and after all you can’t do much; we’re in a car.  
The angel keeps looking at the picture with a doubtful expression. Dean sighs for the umpteenth time and slows down.  
\- Try now, feather brain. Then you put away that phone, we won’t have the chance to charge it till next town.  
\- Charge?  
\- Yeah, dude. How are we supposed to call you, if the phone battery is dead, man?  
Castiel is still pretty much confused, but he nods. He has learnt that when in doubt, you nod and then figure out things later to avoid awkward situations. The angel points the camera outside and clicks two more times. The picture looks less blurry and he shows the results to Sam. He’ll show the pictures to Dean too, but Dean is driving and no one bothers the one who drives, he has been told.  
Sam nods.  
\- They’re better, good job, Cas!  
Castiel puts away the phone and quiets down. Dean presses on the accelerator with a resigned sigh. The trip is taking too long for him.


End file.
